Not Perfect, But Just Right
by meanderer
Summary: One-Shot, Ron and Hermione that I came up with. Total fluff. Hermione loses some self-confidence and Ron reassures her. Please read and enjoy!


**Author's Note: This has been floating around in my head for a while. It took me a while to decide to write it for, but it seemed perfect for Ron and Hermione. I tried to stay in-character, but it was kinda hard. I imagined Ron maturing a lot after Deathly Hallows. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I Own This? Are Roses Red? Is Grass Green? Well, some roses are red, and most grass is green, but I, sadly, don't own the Harry Potter series. That would be the rich woman living in a castle in Scotland.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were strolling along their street, holding hands. They weren't talking, just enjoying being with each other in the beautiful spring weather. Each was comfortably lost in their own thoughts, until Hermione stopped suddenly. Ron felt the yank on his arm, and looked up.<p>

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, suddenly concerned. Hermione was biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"It's nothing…just…I was thinking." Hermione stuttered. Ron was confused. Hermione never stuttered. She was always so confident with her thoughts and opinions, and voiced them proudly, never backing down. This was not like her.

"Yes? What were you thinking?" Ron asked patiently, wanting to know what was going on. He didn't want to rush her though. He knew Hermione would tell him eventually, if she wanted him to know. She didn't keep him in the dark, not for long.

"Well…why me? Out of all the girls out there, why did you choose me? There are plenty of girls out there who are prettier, smarter, funnier, better than me. Why did you choose me?" Hermione burst out, tears stinging her eyes.

Ron was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Hermione was never this self-conscience. While he stood there, blankly, trying to come up with a response, he saw a tear slide slowly down Hermione's cheek. That tear brought Ron back to his senses. He hated it when Hermione cried. He hated that it was probably her fault.

"Look, Hermione." He walked back to her and gently wiped the tear off her face. "You are the most perfect combination of all those things, of everything. You are just the right mix of everything you mentioned. You're beautiful, you always make me laugh, and you try hard at everything you do. You're so loyal, yet you know what you want and how to get it. You're ambitious, and you work so hard. You're modest, maybe a little too modest sometimes. And for being smart, well, you're the smartest person I know." Ron finished his speech. He could tell he was blushing, and he could feel his ears turning red. "Don't you see, Hermione? You're not perfect, but you're just right for me. I could never imagine being with another girl, because they couldn't possibly live up to you."

He looked down at Hermione, and was startled to see more tears streaming down her face. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much…that was beautiful. You always know just what to say, Ron. I love you so much."

" I love you too, Hermione. You know that. Why were you thinking that?" Ron replied, taking her hand in his again.

Hermione flushed. She muttered something. "…saw something in a magazine…said I wasn't good enough. It doesn't matter." She said softly, hoping Ron wouldn't hear and drop it. She had no such luck.

" A magazine? What magazine? I'm going to go over there and give them a piece of my mind.." Ron said angrily. No one insulted Hermione. No one.

"It doesn't matter, Ron. Really, it wasn't that bad. It just got me thinking, that's all." Hermione told him, trying to calm him down. "Don't do anything rash."

"Don't think about it anymore, Hermione. I love you, and only you. Don't forget it. Promise?" Ron leaned towards her face, ready to kiss her.

"I promise Ron. I love you." Hermione whispered, and there lips met. The kiss was perfect, and Hermione knew Ron was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note numero dos! I hope you liked it! It was fun to write! Everyone needs a good ole' Ton in their lives. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It MAKES MY DAY! Thank you! Adios!<strong>


End file.
